Rattlesnake
Steven is one of the original eleven Full Cage characters. He is a juvenile Western Diamondback Rattlesnake. Character Steven is an optimistic rattlesnake that lives in Sonora. He likes to play chess, and seems to care about his friends more than himself at times. He is introverted and is usually seen (sitting?) down reading a book or playing chess with one of the others, usually Ryan. He has an element, but it is unknown what it is, because when he was tested for it, it showed up as Wind, which confused both himself and Ryan. Physical Characterisitcs Steven is a Western Diamondback Rattlesnake. He has an eye stripe below each eye and has three diamonds. He has a "zebra-tail" before his rattles. He has a brown color and his diamonds are tan. His size in real life would be approximately 1.5-2 feet. Relationships Steven is well liked amongst his friends and is very nonviolent, even regarded by Salinger as "a passive moron, and even Jay is a bogger threat." He does not like conflict but unluckily views most conflict (usually between Tim and Ryan). Most of his friends seem to miss him more than the other animals when they are gone. Tim Tim and Steven have been best friends since early childhood, when they met in a brumating den. Tim was happy to meet Steven, because he did not really have any friends and was shunned as a child. Steven naturally felt sympathy for him and they quickly became good friends. Jay and Sky Steven raised Sky as a little chick, and they formed a tight bond in between them. Later when Steven was unable to take care of Sky anymore, he passed him onto Jay, who appreciates nature and knows since his childhood how to take care of most wildlife. Ryan Ryan moved to Sonora only recently, and was greeted by Steven first. Ryan was looking for the Elemental Stones and because Steven and the others found no value in them and would constantly find them, would always help Ryan out. Ryan also enjoys chess like Steven, and the two are constantly playing it. Vincent and Cameron Vincent and Cameron were the first that Steven met in Cretacea and Steven's optimistic and outgoing personality allowed them to quickly become friends. When Steven needs some time away from some of the Sonora residents, he usually hangs around with Vincent and Cameron. Comp-E Comp-E acts as Steven's love interest. Steven and Comp-E do not interact much, except when Steven broke into Mal's Troodon lab. Mike and Salinger Mike is a manifestation of Steven's anger and negative emotions. Mike is the complete opposite of Steven and therefore conflict is virtually unavoidable for them. Salinger is Mike's ally and Steven does not appreciate that. Trivia *Steven was the first character ever made. *Although the Crotalus atrox is the largest western rattlesnake, Steven is portrayed as one of the smallest characters. *Steven's relationships with Sky is similar to that of Adam (the creator of Full Cage) and his house sparrow. Category:Full Cage Characters Category:Venomous Snakes Category:No Element